Resisting the Imprint
by LOVEBIT3
Summary: REWRITTEN; Kara Clearwater was always a troublemaker, but she's also got a few big secrets.. When her mom finally has enough she is sent to live with her aunt, Sue. What happens when our favourite hothead imprints on her... Set in Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**After updating after months and then reading back at old chapters, I decided to rewrite parts of this story because I took a long break from writing and now that I'm writing again everything will be a lot better.**

Summary: Kara Clearwater was always a troublemaker, but she's also got a few big secrets..

When her mom finally has enough she is sent to live with her aunt, Sue.

What happens when our favourite hothead imprints on her...

_Rain._

_Clouds._

_Forest._

Exciting scenery right? It wasn't that bad actually, I used to live here as a kid, I really liked the constant rain, but then my mom and dad made me move to Seattle and things were fine at first but then my mom and dad split and that's when I started acting up.

I wasn't the worst kid, I was only 11 when they split but as I got older I got more... rebellious, in the end I got kicked out of every school in Seattle and that leaves me right here, driving to my aunt's house back in La Push.

Despite the fact I was leaving all my friends behind, and all the memories, I was quite excited to see my cousins, Seth and Leah. I hadn't seen them in so long and apparently Leah needed someone she trusted around her, I wanted to know what was wrong with her but I wasn't gonna push my aunt Sue when she told me this on the phone and I'd let Leah tell me herself.

So here I was, driving in my sleek black Porsche, down the streets of La Push, my charger and my motor bike had been taken over to Sue's house earlier and I am pretty sure if Seth was home he would be eyeing them both up, but as he was only fifteen he couldn't drive it just yet.

Soon enough I was in La Push and I was getting more and more nervous by the minute, what if they didn't like me because we hadn't seen each other in so long? I had changed a lot, I used to have short light brown hair which reached my shoulders and now my hair is long and black, which makes my blue eyes stand out even more, I'm dark skinned but not as dark as Seth and Leah.

I was parked outside for about 5 minutes until I finally got the courage to get out and walk over to the door, it opened as soon I was about to knock on it,

"I was wondering when you were gonna get out of that, DREAMY car of yours." I looked up to see Seth, man he's changed! He's got muscles and everything, but he's still like fifteen, so I don't get how that's possible.

"Well I was planning on making a big entrance weren't I, but got bored." I said, fake yawning and then smirking at him, he rolled his eyes and pulled me into a tight hug, I ruffled his hair,

"I've missed you kid." I whispered in his ear, his grip tightened on me and he pulled me in the house, but before he could even reply to me I was pulled into another bone crushing hug by Leah,

"You do not know how happy I am that you're here!" She said with a smile on her face and Seth looked shocked at Leah's reaction.

"Leah I think in this moment, it's the happiest you have been in about 2 years!" He said happily, one thing I knew was that Seth was the happiest person around, Leah rolled her eyes and pushed him.

"Piss off Seth." But he grabbed us both by our shoulders and forced us into an awkward 3way hug before shouting,

"The family is complete, mom get down here!" I looked at Leah and she looked just as suffocated as I did, "Seth I swear to god if you do not let me go I will ri-" I got cut off by Sue walking into the room and almost screaming in excitement.

"Oh my god, look at you! You're so grown up, come here." She said and I was embraced into a hug, she was more like my mom when I was younger, me and my mom never really got on, maybe that's why I acted up so much when my dad left.

She actually had tears in her eyes, I couldn't have changed that much, could I?

"Come on, we have done your old room up and Leah already unpacked all your clothes for you!" I looked at Leah and mouthed 'thanks' and she grinned at me, we used to have such a sisterly bond and to think that she was hurting, hurt me too.

We went into the new room and the walls were all a light purple, which was my favourite colour apart from black, everything was better black. My bed and tv had been bought here last night too, there was a vanity which I silently thanked god for, as well as a walk in wardrobe and a set of drawers which I guessed all my clothes were in.

"Thank you so much Sue, it's great." I said turning to hug her and we stayed like that for a few moments before she pulled away but she held my shoulders and looked directly at me,

"I know you're not a bad kid Kara, you never have been, I know things were hard for you, but you're here now and it's time for a fresh start, deal?" She asked with a smile and I gave her a smile back and nodded, she then left me to get settled in.

I sat on the bed and layed down, my bed was so unbelievably comfy you wouldn't understand, I was so relaxed that I didn't even hear Leah come in,

"So how did you afford both of those cars and the motorbike may I ask?" I jumped at first and then smirked.

"Cars are from mom, she tried making me happy by spoiling me and the motorbike, it was a gift that all my friends for my 16th." She raised an eyebrow at me, "Are your friends freakishly rich or something?" I chuckled slightly and replied with, "I guess you could say that." She rolled her eyes at me, knowing how secretive I could be at times.

"Well you get settled in and get some rest, unlike me.. You have school tomorrow." She said with a wink, I groaned, I had completely forgotten about school, I had to try to behave here or I would have no where left to go.

Leah left the room and I immediately went to the drawers to see if my pyjamas were there, and luckily they were, I shoved on some shorts and a vest and climbed into bed, and was asleep almost instantly.

**- The Next Morning -**

"Kara come on, get up get up get up it's time for school!" I had been awake about two seconds and Seth was already screaming at me, I wanted to rip his head off. I ignored him and pulled the cover further over my head, next thing I know the covers were ripped off me and Seth was dragging me off the bed, I screamed, kicked, punched but nothing phased him, and I was pretty sure it was hurting me more than him.

"I'm up, I will get ready now, please let go of me." I said, with a pout, he let go and ran downstairs yelling to Sue about how she needs to hurry up with breakfast, how on earth did she put up with Seth at times? I love the kid to pieces but he was so over the top.

I grabbed two towels and headed for the shower, thinking that I was running late, I only had a 10 minute shower and rushed back to my room to get ready.

I left my hair dry naturally, it would end up wavy and I could not be bothered with straightening it, I went over to the wardrobe and chose a baggy grey vest with the large arm wholes, black leggings and grabbed my leather jacket, I walked over to my drawers, pulled on some fresh underwear and sat down, putting on a bit of mascara and a red lip tinter on, I never wore much makeup unless I was going to a party.

I put on the clothes and examined myself in the mirror, 'perfect' I thought to myself and it shows off my tattoo on my ribs, I grabbed my phone, leather jacket and zebra print converse and ran downstairs, Seth and Sue were already eating and when they saw me, Sue immediately told me to sit down before giving me a plate of pancakes, they looked good.

I started eating them, they were so delicious, I could get used to this. "So why the sudden rushing me Seth, are we late or something?" he laughed innocently.

"No actually, we are early but I wanted us to get there early as we could watch all the kids day-dream about your car and I could show off my badass cousin." He said and his mom instantly scowled at him for saying badass and he muttered an apology.

"Well, come on then." I said, pretending to be angry as I was putting my shoes on and ran upstairs to grab the keys to my Porsche, they had let me use their garage since it hasn't been used since uncle Harry died, that must have been so hard for them.

As I came back down Seth was staring wide-eyed at me, I raised an eyebrow at him, "What?" I asked simply and he looked to make sure his mom wasn't watching before leaning in and whispering, "You have a tattoo!" His voice sounded squeaking and I just laughed at him and winked before saying goodbye to Sue and pulling Seth out of the house.

"We're taking the Porsche, the charger is more for when I want to go on a long, angry drive." I said with a smile, remembering all the times I had been pulled over for my speeding then I unlocked the car and we both got in, he directed me into the school and we were there in minutes.

There were a few students already there, staring at my car, Seth smirked because this is the exact reaction he wanted, I rolled my eyes at him and parked my car near the school, we both got out and there was a group of built boys walking towards us, I'm guessing they were his friends and they all looked pretty much the same.

I walked round to Seths side as they approached and most of them were staring at me, I rolled my eyes and put my leather jacket on, receiving a few looks at my tattoo. They were talking to Seth but I had completely zoned out, one thing stuck out to me though.

"Paul is gonna be late, he is getting a mouthful off Sam for having a scrap with one of the Cullen leeches over the redhead." My head snapped up at the word leeches.

"What did you say?" I asked and the boy stared at me, "Nothing." He muttered and I raised an eyebrow at him, Seth stood in front of me and said,

"Guys this is my cousin Kara, Kara this is Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Jared and Jacob." My eyes widened at Jacob and his reaction was the same and Seth smirked, knowing we would realise each other sooner or later.

"JAKE." I screamed and basically jumped into his arms and he spun me around, Jacob Black was one of my best friends when I used to live here, we did everything together, literally.

"Damn, you have changed! I remember when you were like this big." He held his hand not far off the ground "And you had short hair and the body of a boy, and now look at you!" I glared at him playfully.

"Yeah and I remember when you were all stick and bone, now you're all muscle man." I said and he laughed and his eyes soon wandered over to my car, his face instantly lit up.

"Is this yours?!" He asked, excitement clear on his face and I nodded before he continued, "You have to let me ride that sometime?"

"If you're lucky." I said and poked my tongue at him, the parking lot soon filled up with pupils so me and Jake quickly got my schedule and thank god I had every single lesson with Jacob! We went to our first lesson which was English with Mr Jenkins who agreed to let me sit with Jake.

We sat down and I could feel someone staring at me, I turned round to see a guy with long black hair to his shoulders, he was good-looking but not my type at all, he smirked at me and I rolled my eyes and turned back to the front.

Jacob tensed and was getting pretty annoyed for some reason, I frowned, "What's wrong Jake?" he just looked at me and then to the boy staring at me, "Him. He treats girls like meat, makes me sick." I hated guys like that too so I was getting more and more annoyed as well.

I turned round about 5 minutes later and he was still staring at me, "What?" I hissed at him, his smirk just got even bigger, "Oh nothing, you're from Seattle right?" the smirk not leaving his face, "What's it to you?" I hissed at him, he chuckled.

"Well that explains it then, the word 'easy' is practically screaming from you." That was it, I got up out of my seat and before I even knew what I was doing I had him up against the wall by his throat, he still had that pathetic smirk on his face so I punched him clear in the nose, it must have broken because something surely cracked and there was blood pouring down his face.

I stepped back, I was shaking viciously, Jacob was howling with laughter and Mr. Jenkins came up behind me and simply whispered the worst two words he could say, especially on my first day.

"Principles office." Oh damn, this was not what I was hoping would happen on my first day, I grabbed my bag and Jacob winked at me, still laughing at what he had just seen. I shook my head at him and walked out of the class. I had no clue where the principles office was so I just guessed it would be near the front office?

I looked down at my hand, my knuckles were bruised and my hand had swollen up, I was still also shaking with anger, I was too busy looking at my hand and I bumped into something hard, I looked up and immediately knew that he had to be one of Jacobs friends.

He had the same big built body, looks like he was on steroids and man he was tall! He had to be taller than Jacob, he was better looking than Jacob though, almost beautiful.

He looked up at me with an annoyed expression on his face but as soon as he looked at me, his whole face softened for a split second before his angry face returned and he pushed past me and stormed down the hallway.

"Watch where you're going." I rolled my eyes, "What a jerk." I mumbled.

I finally made it to the Principles office and he gave me a warning seeing as it was my first day, however I had to stay in his office untill lunch which was boring and it dragged so long I felt like I had been there for days.

When the lunch bell rang and I was finally aloud to go, Jacob, Quil and Embry were waiting for me, "There's my favourite badass." Jacob said and I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

We walked into the cafeteria and everyone was staring at me, which I gathered would happen since this is a small place and news travels fast, but someone broke me from my thoughts,

"Hey, new girl right? Heard you're quite feisty." A random boy was in front of me and I had been too deep in thought to notice, he wasn't bad looking but he wasn't extremely good looking either. Jake, Quil and Embry took a defensive stop towards him, telling him to back off, I put my hand on Jacobs shoulder, "It's fine Jake, I'll come over in a second.. I've got it."

They looked confused at first but went to sit at a table with the rest of the boys, staring at me to make sure nothing happened, I shot them a wink but noticed the guy who bumped into me earlier staring at me pretty intensely.

"Can I help you?" I asked, a flirty smile on my face and he smirked, he was falling for it. He moved closer to me and put his hands either side of my face, leaning on the wall behind me and leant in to my ear,

"You're feisty, I am looking for a good time, what you say hot stuff?" He said and I pulled a disgusted face and kicked him where it hurts before walking over to the table where Jake and everyone else were.

"If you keep beating everyone up, you're gonna wipe out the entire male population of the school." Seth said playfully and I slapped his arm as we both laughed.

"And Kara, this is Paul, he wasn't here this morning because he had stuff to do for Sam." I looked over to realise he was the one who knocked into me earlier, I narrowed my eyes a little bit at him.

"Oh, it's you." I said simply, he frowned a bit and a flash of hurt crossed his face.

"You two have already met? Don't tell me you've already gotten into her pants Paul, she's my cousin. That's rough." Seth said and I looked disgusted by what he said, so Paul was one of those kind of boys, ew.

"No, I just ran into her, she's quite small, I didn't see her." He said playfully and I glared at him before giving him a small smile which he returned.

"This Friday there's a party on the beach Kara, you should come." I was about to say yes then I remembered I'm going to Seattle on Friday.

"I can't, I'm staying at a friends in Seattle." I said with an apologetic smile and he gave me the puppy dog eyes, hoping I would give in.

"But, you have to." I rolled my eyes, Seth would never give up, I guess I could go..

"Okay fine, but after the party I'm going to Seattle." I said with a sigh and his usual grin reappeared on his face, once again I rolled my eyes.

The rest of the day went by fast and before I knew it, I was waiting for Seth at my car, most people had already left so where was Seth?!

"Nice ride." came the voice of Paul Lahote, I turned round to look at him and smirked, "I know right." He chuckled at me and leant against it, crossing his arms.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, I actually feel nervous, what is wrong with me?

"No, just enjoying the view." He said before looking me up and down, I thought as he was checking me out I would take the opportunity to do the same, to put it bluntly, this boy was unreal. He had the body of a man, but the face of a teenager, figures I guess.

"Take a picture, it might last longer." I snapped at him, my confidence coming back for all of one second, he took a step closer to me and looked directly into my eyes and at that moment, I felt like I would do _anything_ he wanted, his whole face softened and he was staring at me so intensely, then his face hardened again and he pushed himself off my car and walked away cursing to himself.

What the?

Seth appeared behind me about a minute later, and said that he got held back but my thoughts were concentrating on the moment me and Paul just had, he was probably just trying to get into my pants as Jake already warned me about him during last period.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got back I decided to get my motorbike out and fix up the paint job as it's getting a bit messy thanks to me driving through mud, big mistake. I desperately hoped that no one was going to come see Sue today as here I was, with just an oversize black t-shirt and some low cut jean shorts.

I heard a wolf whistle behind me and I turned to see Jared, Paul and Embry, I rolled my eyes and grabbed the towel which was hanging on the handle and wiped my hands on it and swung my legs over to get off.

...

"Where's Seth?" Jared asked, the other two hadn't stopped staring yet.

"Uh, he's in the house maybe? I haven't seen him since he got home." He nodded and walked into the house, leaving Embry and Paul to stare at me like idiots. I coughed to get their attention and Paul's eyes finally met mine, leaving his famous smirk on his face.

"You coming to Emily's?" Embry asked, his voice cracked though as he was getting nervous around me, how cute (note the sarcasm).

"I'm waiting for Leah to get ready and then yeah." I said and Paul's eyes lit up, Embry nodded and then walked in to see where Jared and Seth were so it was just me and him and once again, I had that nervous feeling all over my body, so I sat on my bike as some sort of support because I felt like my heart was about to give out and I would fall over any second, it was like earlier with the both of us just staring.

"Stop undressing me with your eyes." I whispered and he laughed, "I could say the same to you." I took this moment to look up and he was already topless, his body was literally perfect, I blushed deeply, my face was probably the colour of a tomato.

"I like the fact that I make you nervous." He whispered into my ear, and then he walked into the house too, leaving me alone, to compose myself, I couldn't be doing this, I _couldn't_ get nervous around a boy.

My phone started buzzing in my pocket and I grabbed it out of my pocket, my face instantly lightening up when I saw it was Travis, but I ran quite far from the house before answering,

"HELLO." I basically screamed at him and he laughed.

"How's life with the wolves?" He asked immediately and I laughed, "Don't worry Trav, I am safe." He sighed and began to speak again, "The situation in Seattle is getting worse, we have spoken to the Cullens and if it gets worse they are gonna come and help us get rid of the problem, but I am glad you are under some sort of protection while you're there Kara." I smiled, Travis was like my big brother and had been since I moved to Seattle, him and his 'family' were great to me.

"Well, let me know if you find out anything else yeah?" He agreed and with that I hung up, I walked back to the house just as everyone as had been waiting for me to come back, and as usual Paul's eyes never left me.

I stayed quiet the entire walk to Sam and Emily's, I didn't know why Sam wanted to meet me but I just agreed anyway. We came up to a little house which was probably the cutest thing I had ever seen, and waiting outside was a big built guy who was probably the same height as Paul and Jared but you could tell just by the way he stood that he was the leader of them all. My eyes then drifted to the woman next to him, it would be wrong to say she wasn't beautiful but she also carried the most painful looking scars on her face which looked as if she had been clawed, I didn't stare though because it would piss me off if someone stared at me, instead I put a smile on my face as we approached them,

"You must be Kara, I'm Emily." She said, walking towards me and embracing me into a hug, I returned it and then she pulled away after a while and I nodded, she went back into Sam's arms and kissed him on the cheek, you could see the perfectness of their relationship in that one simple kiss to the cheek, it threw me back a little.

"Pleasure to meet you." Sam said to me and I nodded and gave him a smile, they nodded for us all to go in and so we did, the house was really homely inside, kind of like a house that you could never be sad in, Emily offered to cook food but I politely refused while the boys stuffed their faces. I was amazed at how much they could eat and Leah too!

"Guys, Jake's here with Bella, do we embarrass him or be nice?" Jared asked with a smirk and before anyone could even reply they were all out the door, I didn't like Bella, to put it simply. I have heard from Jacob, Leah and some friends from Seattle about how she devoted herself to Edward Cullen but still strings Jake along and it really has made me dislike the girl.

I could see the guys embarrassing Jake out the front and so me and Leah decided to go and crash the party, Leah put on her moody face that she only ever took off around me and her family and stormed right outside, me right on her tail.

"Bella this is Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter and this is her cousin, Kara." Jacob said as Bella looked awkwardly as me and Leah both gave her glares.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about your father.." Bella started and Leah soon cut her off by saying, "If you're here to torture Jacob some more, feel free to leave." And with that she walked off, all the boys stared awkwardly after her while Jared was fighting the urge to laugh.

"Fun isn't she." Jacob said while raising his eyebrows at Bella who gave a small smile, I decided to speak up.

"She's not being a bitch, she is purely trying to look out for you Jacob. After all we know it's not your teeth she wants to be sunk into her." I muttered the last part but they all heard and were staring at me wide-eyed, I clamped my hand over my mouth.

"What?" Bella asked and I glared at her one last as I heard Emily call Bella's name and stormed off into the forest, I heard someone behind me but I couldn't be bothered to even face anyone.

"Hey, wait up." The person grabbed my arm and turned me to face them, I looked up to see Paul smiling down at me, not smirking, but genuinely smiling for once.

"If you're here to try to get into my pants, don't even try it." I spat coldly at him and he frowned, letting go of my arm and stepping back a bit.

"I'm not all bad you know" He muttered, he sounded annoyed and I felt a bit bad for my slight accusation but he spoke before I could apologise, "What's wrong anyway? You seem pretty pissed at Bella.." I sighed heavily, "It just, pisses me off you know? How she jumps from Edward to Jacob all the time and just plays with Jake's emotions, I don't even trust boys let alone play with their feelings."

I knew I had said too much already, I just feel the _need_ to tell him things and I don't know whether it's a good or bad thing.

"Why don't you trust boys?" He muttered, taking a step towards me, I ran a hand through my hair and thought of what to say.

"I just, I've been through a lot. To put it simply." I said and he smiled down at me, why was he smiling?!

"What are you smiling at?" I laughed as I said this and he had a mischievous glint in his eyes, and he leant down towards my ear and whispered, "Hold on tight." And then he threw me over his shoulder and started running, I didn't know if he was kidnapping me or playing around.

I saw sand on the ground so I knew we were on the beach, I decided to stop punching and kicking him because it obviously wasn't going to hurt him, the next thing I know I was underwater, he had chucked me in the sea. I floated back to the top to see him laughing at me.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!" I screamed at him and he smirked at me, oh that smirk was going to be the death of me.

"I could tell you were getting uncomfortable with the previous conversation so I decided to lighten it up a little bit." At this point I was shivering from the cold and he noticed and instantly picked me up bridal style and his warmth was really helpful, we got to outside Sue's house and he put me down, I playfully glared at him.

"I hate you." I said, sticking my tongue out and he just laughed and then pushed a bit of my hair out of my face, his hand leaving a tingling sensation on the small skin contact we just had.

"But in a way, I guess I should thank you, you cheered me up." He smiled as soon as I said it and then raised an eyebrow at me,

"So are we friends now?" He asked and I laughed at him and nodded, "Well I better, go home, see you at school, Kara." He said before walking away and into the woods, I sighed and walked into the house and immediately Seth and Leah burst out laughing because of how soaked I was, I groaned and went straight to the shower, peeling the cold, wet clothes off my body and letting the warmth engulf me.

I woke up the next morning more tired than I was when I went to sleep, I didn't speak to anyone after my shower and I realised I had nothing to eat last night so I woke up from my stomach howling, I quickly threw on some black leggings, a red oversized jumped which hung off one of my shoulders and red converse. I grabbed my bag and leather jacket and headed downstairs where Sue was waiting for me with pancakes, I almost squealed I was so happy to see the food in front of me, Sue went into the living room and Leah came and sat next to me.

"So I saw you and Paul out the front last night." She said, winking at me and I rolled my eyes at her, "We're friends Leah, I barely know the guy." She mumbled a sarcastic "Uh huh." And walked off.

Seth came bouncing down the stairs straight after and ate quickly.

"Come on!" He pulled me out of my chair and towards the door, I waved goodbye to Sue and Leah and we headed to the car, Seth always put me in a good mood in the mornings and sometimes I did actually like how happy he constantly was.

When we got to school, I was very quiet because I was annoyed at Jacob and I'm pretty sure he could tell as well as everyone else, I ignored him through every lesson and when it got to lunch he finally spoke up,

"Are you going to ignore me forever or what." I was currently in a conversation with Jared's girlfriend Kim who I had met today since she was ill yesterday, Jared and Paul hadn't been in school yet but as soon as Jacob said this my head snapped up and I glared at him.

"Who said I was ignoring you? You made no effort to talk to me either Jake." He shook his head and looked down towards his food,

"You're just jealous that I can have feelings for someone." He slammed his fist down on the table and I'm sure my eyes were like slits at this point.

"Oh yes I am so jealous that you're getting strung along Jake, so very jealous." I said as I faked being dramatic about the whole thing and Jake was shaking violently at this point.

The next thing I know Jared was standing behind Jacob and looking over my head, I turned round to see a very angry Paul and I'm telling you, if looks could kill then Jacob would be flat out on the floor. I got up and walked out of the cafeteria, grabbing my bag out of my locker and heading towards my car.

It was rather hot today which was rare for La Push, so I called my best friends, Gabby and  
Hope and persuaded them to come and see me instead of going to their last lessons.


	3. Chapter 3

**- 2 and a half hours later -**

Hope and Gabby had been here for the past half hour and we were on the cliffs of La Push, about to dive off them when something caught my eye, a group of boys playing football, I narrowed my eyes and realised it was Sam and the rest, I stood backwards and took a run up before diving off the cliff and doing multiple somersaults and flips before landing in the water.

I swam to the top to see both Hope and Gabby about to land either side of me before both coming to the top of the water too.

We all grabbed our towels and bags, deciding to walk along the beach and I put my towel in my bag in an attempt to get past them unnoticed but it failed because soon I heard someone shout, "Kara!" I turned to see Paul, Embry and Jared sitting down while the rest were playing football not far behind. I walked over to him, I was wearing a two piece red bikini and I instantly regretted it because his eyes were scanning my body within an inch of my life, okay slight exaggeration but you know what I mean, I turned to the left because I'm sure my face was as red as my bikini.

But when I turned I saw Embry staring at Hope as if she was the only girl in the world and he had this dreamy expression on his face, she was blushing like mad and it only took a second for me to realise what was happening,

"Embry can you not imprint on my friend." I mumbled angrily at him but everyone on the beach was suddenly staring at me, I had done it again and they were going to start questioning it soon, I was sure.

I grabbed Hope and Gabby's arm and dragged them with me, muttering something like, "We gotta go."

I knew that everyone was going to question me sooner or later.

**...**

It had been two days since the litle slip up at the beach, and thankfully no one had asked me about it. Me and Jacob still weren't talking, and tonight we were all going to the bonfire and Billy Black and older Quil would tell the legends of the Quiluetes.

I had gotten a lot closer to the rest of Jacobs group too, which made it even more awkward between me and him, especially as Kim is already one of my close friends.

I decided not to dress up for the bonfire so I just wore an grey hoody, black leggings and red converse, Leah and Seth were already waiting for me at the door so we started walking. Me and Leah had gotten pretty close again which made me happier, she could be such a moody ass at times but she's just a deeply hurt girl, which I can relate to alot.

When we got to the bonfire, pretty much everyone was already there minus us and Jake. I took a seat in between Paul and Kim, he smiled at me so I gave him a small smile back but then he looked away and frowned, I looked in the direction he was looking and saw that Jacob was walking towards us with Bella.

_'That's like, illegal. I'm sure of it.'_ I thought to myself but they took a seat anyway after having a brief conversation with Seth.

Billy started telling the stories and after a while I found myself with my head on Paul's shoulder and my eyes were slowly shutting until I finally fell asleep..

_I was running_

_It was useless, but I was still running_

_I turned round and he was no longer behind me_

_"Such a silly, stupid, human girl." He whispered into my ear and I turned to my right but he was already gone, I thought I heard him above me so I looked up and the next thing I know he was sinking his teeth into my neck._

"Kara, it was just a dream, wake up." I heard a voice softly say to me, I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room and Paul was slightly shaking me to wake up, I looked up at him confused, I blinked and he chuckled,

"You fell asleep and so I bought you back when everyone started eating, you started screaming in your sleep and lashing out, are you okay?" I nodded quickly and he frowned before standing up and walking towards the door.

My mouth spoke before I could stop it, "Don't go, not yet anyway." I whispered and he stared at me for a minute before coming over to my bed and sitting on the end, I was still in some state of shock from my dream and I was frightened, surprisingly.

"Gonna tell me what the dream was about?" He asked with his eyebrow raised, I was trying to think of something to say to him.

"Just someone from my past, it doesn't matter though." I said with a smile and he smiled back, mission accomplished.

"So tell me more about yourself." He said and now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him, "What do you wanna know?" He leant in towards me a little bit and started to whisper,

"Everything." I thought for a moment, "Lets play 20 questions, that way it's fair that I know stuff about you."

"You can go first." He said, and I started with a simple, "What's your birthday?"

And it went from 20 questions, and then more, until I finally lost count of how many we had actually asked, by the end he pretty much knew everything about me, and the same with him, but I thought I would ask one final question.

"Is it true, you know, that you just sleep with girls... And then never talk to them." I whispered the last part and looked down, he sighed deeply and took a moment before reply.

"Yes.." He finally said and I felt my whole face drop, he actually admitted it. But before I could say anything else he lifted my head up to look at him, "But I can promise you, I would never do that to you, and I haven't been near any girls, in a while." He looked sad, I gave him a small smile and nodded in understanding, I believed him, I don't know why, I just did.

He looked down at my lips and then back up to my eyes as if to look for approval, I didn't say no, and he leaned in a little bit and so did I, but before our lips touched, Jacob came marching in, looking at the ground and talking at the speed of light, okay slight exaggeration.

"Kara, I just wanted to say I am sorry for being a jerk and carrying on the argument and being a bad friend an-" He finally looked up and he narrowed his eyes at me and Paul.

"I was just leaving." Paul said before giving me a quick hug and then walking out, Jake sat on the end of the bed where Paul was just siting and weirdly enough, I didn't want it to be Jake sitting there.

"So what was all that about?" He asked with a smirk and I rolled my eyes, I couldn't stay mad at Jacob and I didn't think anyone could, it's like impossible.

"We're just friends Jake." I said and he laughed, we spoke for a couple more hours and then he went home, I went to sleep happy for once, me and Jacob were friends, and part of me was blaming my happiness on Paul, but I didn't mind that.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school was weird, everyone was acting like they knew something that I didn't and it was really starting to bug me. At lunch they were all very over enthusiastic, and so I just kept quiet because I felt a little out of the loop.

"Are you still going to Seattle tonight?" My whole face lit up as soon as I thought of being back in Seattle, I looked at Jacob with a big grin on my face and nodded, he frowned.

"What are you even going for?" Paul said coldly and I was slightly taken back, where did the nice Paul from last night go?

"To stay at my friends." I said quietly and he just stared at me, nothing else being said between me and anyone else for the rest of lunch, the day went by quickly and before I knew it, I was waiting for Gabby and Hope to get to Sue's house.

I was wearing a dark green strapless dress with my leather jacket and black vans, it was around 8:45pm when they arrived and Seth pratically ran out of the house yelling at them for taking their time.

"How is everyone?" I asked them and their faces lit up, "They seriously can't wait to see you, they're going crazy because they can't come here." I frowned, I hated that I couldn't see hardly anyone now, it seriously sucked.

We got to the beach and the party was in full swing, their was a big set of speakers on the beach which is probably the weirdest thing I have ever seen, and there was even a bar type thing.

"Kara!" Embry shouted over the music and I remembered that he had imprinted on Hope the other day, so I pulled Gabby away and we walked down to see everyone else, I looked to see that everyone was here except Paul.

I hugged them all and noticed that Jacob was stumbling a little bit, I laughed at him,

"Jake are you drunk?" I asked with a giggle and he shook his head quickly,

"Never" He could barely even talk, I had never seen him drunk, it was the funniest thing. Me and Gabby left them and went to get a drink, I stuck with soda whole Gabby had alcoholic drinks, when she got a bit tipsy we went to find Jake and the others but something caught my eye.

I saw Paul standing extremely close with a blonde girl, his hands were on her hips and it looked as if they were about to kiss. I couldn't deny that it hurt, it made me feel like crying and I didn't even know why, I hadn't known him long, but it still hurt me.

Once we found Jake, he was completely wasted, Embry and Hope were too, which means I will be driving to Seattle later.

"Come on, let's walk." Jake said before pulling me down the beach, we were in the woods after, Jake kept coming out with the weirdest things, the alcohol really taking effect on him. We stopped because my legs were hurting so we sat against a tree, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you came back you know." He said and I smiled, and then slapped his shoulder.

"Come on Jake, don't go all soppy on me now" He turned to face me and winked, "What?" I asked and he smirked at me.

"I was your first kiss" I blushed, I actually blushed. We were about 8 when we kissed, deciding that we were also going to get married one day, I looked down and he just laughed at me.

"Everything was easier back then hey." He said quietly and I looked up at him and nodded, I heard someone cough behind us and looked to see Paul, Jacob stood up quickly and took a step towards him.

I then realised that Paul was shaking slightly, but I could have been seeing things.

"It's not what it looks like." Jacob said to him and Paul looked towards me, hurt evident in his eyes. What did he think was gonna happen? He looked back at Jacob and he quickly left, leaving me and Paul alone, he came and sat down next to me.

"Sorry." He murmurred and I turned to look at him, confusion written all over my face, "Why did you react like that?" I spat at him and he looked deep in thought, like he was deciding what to say.

"I can't tell you." He said bluntly and I rolled my eyes,

"In that case, piss off back to the blonde girl you seemed to be having so much fun with earlier." I got up and went to walk away but I got slammed back into the tree, hard. I looked up to see a very angry looking Paul pinning me to the tree by my shoulders,

"What did you just say?" He asked through gritted teeth and I tried to push him off me because he was hurting me but instead I just winced at the pain in my shoulders,

"Paul, you're hurting me." I whispered, tears in my eyes and he immediately let me go, "K-Kara _please_." His whole face softened and he ran towards me but I put my hand out telling him not to come closer.

I turned round and ran towards the beach, I found Gabby and Hope and told them it was time to go, so we went back to Sue's and I drove us to Seattle.

**..With the Pack..**

"SETH, LEAH, THERE'S LEECHES NEAR YOUR HOUSE." Jared's voice alarmed them and instantly they all ran towards the Clearwater house to protect them, but as they got nearer they could smell a human scent as well as the two unwanted guests.

_It was Kara._

They got to the edge of the forest to see the two vampires, one was holding Kara in his arms, she looked like she was asleep, Paul stepped out and growled at them and their eyes widened, the one girl who wasn't holding her took a step towards him and the rest of the pack stepped out beside him.

"We know that you know Kara, she got really drunk and emotional and then fell down a flight of stairs, she's broken her arm but Carlisle fixed it before we came here, we know we shouldn't be here but wouldn't you rather her be safe?" Paul ran back into the forest and phased into human form before returning.

"How do you even know her?" He asked coldly and the girl smiled smugly, "We're her best friends." All of the wolves eyes widened immediately.

Kara was friends with leeches?

Did she know about them?

He walked towards them and held his arms out, motioning for them to give her to him, the boy cautiously took a step towards Paul and placed her in his arms before turning to the girl and nodding, they soon took off into the woods, leaving their land.

Turning round, Paul saw that everyone else was gone.

_'Well it's a good thing the leeches didn't decide to attack.'_ He thought angrily to himself.

He looked down to the sleeping girl in his arms and then to Sue's house.

_'If I took her their then she would be questioned and Sue may be pissed that she got so drunk and went to Seattle.' _He thought to himself, so turned in the direction of his house and ran there as quickly as he could.

No one was awake when he got there, so he took her straight into my room and layed her down on the bed, after taking off her jacket and shoes he put the covers on her and then layed next to her but on top of the covers so she wouldn't find it weird if she woke up earlier than him.

He sighed, _'She's driving me insane already.'_

**...Kara...**

I woke up the next morning with the worst headache ever, I opened my eyes and I blinked about 10 times to try and make sense of things, but I couldn't. I was in a blue room, that I had never seen before, I was so confused and my head was killing me, but what confused me the most was the sling that my arm was in and the aching that came with it.

The door opened and in came walking in Paul and Sam? I narrowed my eyes at them and Paul sat down on the end of the bed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." I gulped.

_Crap._


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean?" I questioned them, trying to make it seem as though I had no clue what they were on about; but Paul just frowned..

"Let's make this easier for you, why are you best friends with leeches?" Paul asked, anger evident in his voice.

I glared at him, "I'm sorry, am I not allowed my own friends?" Anger flashed through his eyes and he started shaking violently, I moved as far away from him as I could, Sam rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave Paul, I will talk to Saffron, you need to calm down." He ordered and Paul glared at me one more time before storming out of the house. Sam smiled slightly at me and I returned it.

"So how do you know them?" He asked a lot more kindly than Paul did and I looked down and took a deep breath,

"I went wandering in the woods one day when my parents had first split and I just, uh they tried to take me home but I refused, something screamed inside me that they weren't human, I just knew it. It took a few months but they eventually told me what they were, and surprisingly I was fine with it. They were so good to me, they tried to make me behave for my mom but I just couldn't, eventually Elena, Travis, Annabelle and Logan started high at the same time as me, and then... Stuff happened that made then even more protective over me, they didn't want me to come here first because of what you lot are. But they feel a lot better about it now."

"So you know exactly what we are?" Sam asked and I nodded, he ran a his through his short hair and sighed, "I think you should tell the others about you knowing, it will make things easier in the long run." I agreed and after putting on my shoes and jacket Sam said he would walk me home and later I would be going to Sam and Emily's to tell the rest of the boys that I knew about them.

However things didn't want to go my way as Sam then popped the killer question, "So do you have any plans to become... One of them?" I lowered my head.

"Yes."

He nodded and the rest of the way home there was an awkward silence, once we finally arrived at Sues, Sam turned to me, "Be at our place for around, 6?" I nodded and he hugged me quickly and ran towards the woods, I sighed and walked into the house, no one seemed to be home so I went straight to my room.

When I walked in, Paul was sitting on the edge of my bed with his head in his heads but his head snapped up when he heard me come in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly and a flash of hurt crossed his face, "I'm sorry.." He said softly and I was surprised by his tone of voice.

"For what?" I was confused, totally and utterly confused.

"Getting mad so often, constantly being a dick to you, I promise you I don't mean it." He looked sincere and truly sorry, I smiled slightly at him.

"It doesn't matter, I know you have a temper Paul, I probably don't help much either, you know, being so stubborn..." I said and he chuckled, "You got that right." I slapped his arm playfully and he laughed more while I just rolled my eyes.

"So, let's try and be friends without my stubbornness and your temper?" I asked quietly and he nodded, earning a smile from the both of us.

"Well I've gotta head over to Sam and Emily's soon so do you want to wait here while I get ready?" He nodded and I quickly grabbed some clean clothes and a towel and headed towards the bathroom.

I peeled off last nights clothes and I could still smell the alcohol of me which made me want to be sick, after quickly showering and changing into some light wash jeans, a plain black t-shirt and my jacket (which was hard with a sling and a broken arm, which Sam informed me of) I went back to my room to see Paul looking at an old photo album.

"Oh my god please don't." I said with a giggle and he looked up, smirking at me.

"You were a cute kid." He said with a laugh and I blushed, I hated being embarrassed and he seemed to have this effect on me quite a lot.

I dried my hair quickly, laughing as Paul was pulling faces in the mirror at me from my bed, he was such a big kid but he doesn't take life too seriously, which is good.

I went to put makeup on but before I could it was snatched out of my hand, "You don't need it, you're beautiful." Just those few words turned my face the colour of a tomato, I turned away from him in an attempt to hide my face and he just chuckled.

"Come on." He said and I pulled my shoes on and followed him outside, "Wanna drive my Porsche? I'm too tired." I said with a pout and his eyes lit up, "Yes!" I giggled and chucked the keys at him, his wolf abilities enabled him to catch the keys easily.

_Now it's time to tell everyone that I know their little secret..._


	6. Chapter 6

**GUESS WHO GOT THEIR WIFI IN THEIR NEW HOUSE TODAY?**

**...**

**ME! I'm so happy, I've been updating on my phone and with rubbish 3G that barely works in my house :-( **

**I was just wondering, how do you all like it so far? Im dying to hear your views, what you think is going to happen, etc! Feedback is great :-) **

**m. xx**

* * *

Once we got to Sams, everyone was already there; which made me even more nervous.

"Kara, what's all this about?" Seth asked and I shook my head at him; I was trying to think of the right words - but I just couldn't pull together a proper sentence.

"I uh, well, you and-" I was cut off by Leah, "You're stuttering, are you feeling okay?" She said teasingly and I rolled my eyes, my confidence was coming back at last.

"I know what you are, all of you..." Everyone's mouths dropped open and they all looked at Sam for reassurance, but he just simply nodded to show that I was telling the truth.

"How?" Jared asked and I took a deep breath, "Because my best friends are um, vampires." I whispered the last word and a series of growls sounded throughout the room.

"So that's why those leeches were with you the other night?" Jacob sneered at me, he was annoyed, you could tell by the look on his face.

"Can you please resort from calling them that." I said with a roll of my eyes and he snorted, "Looks like we have another Bella on our hands." Quil said and I glared at him aswell as everyone else.

"So..." Embry said and everyone laughed at him, including me. "I just wanted her to tell everyone, so you guys aren't crawling around with words when you're around Kara." Sam said with a small smile but then it dropped, "But there could be an issue with Kara's decisions for the future..."

Everyone was confused, why did Sam have to bring this up? This is not what I wanted, at all.

"Oh my god, this is a sick joke right?" It seems Jacob was the only one who caught on, I just put my head down.

"She wants to be one of them, oh this is ridiculous, even for you, Ka." Jake said I felt my shoulders slump as the awkward atmosphere grew even more tense, the door suddenly slammed and I realised that Paul had took off. Why?

"Why?" Seth said, hurt evident in his voice and I looked up at him to see the betrayal behind his eyes, "You know what we are, you know they are our enemies, and yet you're going to be one of them? Turn your back on your family? Me? Leah? Mom? Jake?" I could already feel the tears in my eyes as he kept talking so I done what I was best at, I left without another word.

The tears were streaming viciously down my face as I walked away from the house, sobs escaping my lips and for once, I wasn't trying to keep them in.

I didn't even realise how far I had walked until I was far into the woods, I slumped down against a tree and put my head in my hands, why do I mess things up constantly? I cried, for hours; well that's what it felt like because it was pitch black when I finally stopped.

I didn't bother to look at my phone, I didn't want to hear what anyone else had to say, but I thought about Sue and I couldn't let her worry about me anymore than she probably is so I dragged myself off the floor and the way back to Sue's, I think.

Once I finally got back there, Leah flew out of the front door and embraced me in a hug, "Do you know how worried I was?! I thought you were, I don't even know!" She shouted frantically and I just hugged her stronger, the tears filling my eyes again, will they ever stop?

"I'm just gonna go to bed, you didn't need to worry Leah, honestly, I'm fine." I said with a small smile and walked in the house, Seth, Jacob and Paul were sitting in the kitchen and I just pretended not to see them and quietly made my way to my room, Sue must already be asleep.

I hated this; I hated the feelings I'm having, for once in my life I am unsure of what I want, before; I was so set on becoming the new edition to the Howe coven, but now I'm having mixed feelings. I haven't been in La Push long, but I feel more comfortable here, the people I have here, care about me so much, I've realised that and it really sucks that I haven't been here in so long, La Push felt like home; more at home than anywhere else on this damned planet.

I didn't even realise that I was crying once again - neither did I realise Paul standing at my bedroom door until he coughed and caught my attention, I didn't even look up at him, sure enough we had agreed to put his anger and my stubbornness aside and be friends, I couldn't get rid of this longing feeling I have around him, for him to be closer to me, I don't understand these feelings, but I'm pretty sure they can't end well..

"What." It was more of a statement than a question, but I didn't bother to look at his reaction, it was probably an angry one, it always is.

"Look at me." He said softly and I could feel my heartbeat race as he said it, I knew he could hear it and probably thought I was some sort of freak, but I didn't care.

I sat up in bed and looked at him, his eyes softened at the sight of me, in all honesty I must look a wreck, I guess that's what crying for near enough 4 hours does to you. He moved closer to me and my heart started beating even faster than before, he sat down beside me and stared at the door where he had just been standing, as did I.

I felt his hand brush against mine before he rested it on top of mine completely and I couldn't help but notice the feeling of a fire igniting in my body, not just from his temperature either, the undeniable feelings I got from his simple touch made me blush, deeply.

"Kara.." He whispered and I refused to look at him, he didn't move his hand and neither did I, my reason was the simple fact that I liked it, and the longing feeling I have for him is being solved by his touch. I still refused to look at him, afraid that one look at this boy would turn me into a puddle of mush. He put two fingers up my chin and turned my face to face him and I tried to avoid eye contact but he was just drawing me in, everything about him just made me want him.

He rested his forehead against mine and I had to try desperately to control my breathing, it was heavy and uneven and I was completely under his spell.

"What..." I whispered, he smiled lightly at me before he turned serious again, somehow I knew what was coming.

"Please. Don't become, one of them.." He whispered and shut his eyes just before I could read the emotions in them, I looked down at our hands which were now entwined, and smiled a little bit, he made me feel like I was high on some kind of drug, it was addicting.

"It's not that easy to change my mind as it's been made up for the past two years.." I whispered again and his eyes slowly opened as he looked directly into my eyes, making me forget about Seth, the wolves, the vampires and every other damn supernatural in the world, at the moment all I could focus on was me, and him.

"I could try.." He said with a slight edge to his voice, he sounded as if he was fighting an internal battle with himself.

"Try then." I said with a smile playing on my lips, he smiled back before frowning again - once again, he looked like he was fighting with himself on what to do.

"I just want to try something, okay?" He whispered and I nodded hesitantly, having no clue what he was on about. He tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear and cupped my cheek in his hand, looking nervous, for probably the first time in his life. He pulled me close to him, incredibly closer than before and before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

I couldn't ignore the igniting flame in my body as he kissed me, it was soft, like I was a fragile toy he didn't want to break but at the same time, it was so passionate that I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the adrenaline flowing through my body, the feeling was indescribable, sure I had be kissed before, but NEVER like this. All these feelings running through me were foreign, but amazing.

He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance - which I happily granted him, the feelings only intensified more once I did, I let go of one of his hands and let my finger wander through his hair, earning a small but audible groan escape his lips, I smirked as he did and he detached his lips from mine, kissing my lips one more before leaving soft kisses along my jawline and then towards my neck as he grabbed ahold of my waist, it was electrifying, all of it was truly, just, wow. But as soon as I started to get used to these new emotions running all over my body, he came to an abrupt stop and let go of me, a frown on his face and he looked, anger? With himself, he gave me one more look before mumbling a, "Sorry." And leaving, what was that all about?


End file.
